Bruder
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: Gilbert(Prussia) always loved and cared for his little brother Ludwig(Germany), but when the day he dreads finally hits the older brother will Ludwig actually run to his older brother?


Gilbert looked off in to the middle distance, nodding at Francis and Antonio as they headed off to the world conference laughing to themselves, Francis's arm hung awkwardly in the air as the Frenchman leaned over and pressed his lips against the empty air, Gilbert rolled his blood red eyes and looked away, ignoring the nagging curiosity about the floating bear.

'They couldn't handle my awesomeness if I attend one of their meetings anyway.' Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair as he walked past his younger brother, Ludwig, who was busy looking over his papers. Gilbert couldn't help the glace out of the corner of his eye at his brother, but he could've helped the second which was met by Ludwig's blue eyes colder then the arctic as they met the dramatic red. Gilbert stopped, keeping his brother's gaze.

'Talk to me, bruder.'

"Germany! Hey, Germany!" Ludwig's eyes snapped away locking on something or someone in front of him. Gilbert slowly turned his head and glanced behind him only to sigh as the Italians came closer.

"What have I told you about staying away from that potato eater?" Gilbert winced as Lovino's angry tone scrapped against his eardrums as the two brothers, mainly Lovino, began fighting.

"Go back to Toni, Lovi." Gilbert turned back and started to walk away only to feel something splat against his back. He froze before the sent of tomato juices reached his nose.

"Go fade away. This is between my brother in myself." Lovino shouted. Gilbert merely shook the tomato off, ignoring the way the comment, even from the temperamental south of Italy, had pierced into the only sensitive part he had left.

Gilbert walked briskly down the sidewalk, ignoring the sound of his name as he melted into the crowd.

_Go fade away._

Gilbert sighed as he looked up at the blue sky before brushing past a group of teenagers heading towards his apartment building.

'It's not an awesome idea...' Gilbert slipped into his apartment and dropped his keys on the floor as his eye was caught by the Prussian flag he had hung on the wall to remind himself-to remind everyone-

Gilbert leaned against the wall, his breathing hitched as he continued to look up at the flag on the wall.

"Lying to myself..." He breathed as he gripped at the groves on the wall. "...totally not worth a grain of my awesomeness."

/~/~/~/

Ludwig stared after Gilbert not sure how to process what had happened before he turned on his heal and glared at Lovino before he headed into the building. Something was wrong, but Ludwig couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps someone inside was sick?

He had hardly taken three steps towards the room that had been set aside when he saw Francis and Antonio hurrying over to him, panic darkening their eyes.

'What do your friends want from me now?' Ludwig thought darkly as he feigned noticing them and continued to walk towards the door.

/~/~/~/

Gilbert started to slowly slip down the wall, unable to fully keep himself up anymore. With one hand he slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket, fishing out his cell phone, before he lost his grip and crashed to the floor. Pain flooded and pulsed through his body as he fought to redeem the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. The floor had impacted him greatly, causing him to lose a small amount of his strength. Gilbert shook his head, his white hair tussled and his red eyes blazing with impatience and determination as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position.

'Whatever happened to the great, mighty, powerful, epic, awesome Prussia?' Gilbert lifted the phone up and selected a name. He lifted the phone to his ear as he closed his tired blood red eyes. The familiar voice on the other end of the line almost made him smile. No matter what those two would always answer his call. Even without knowing it was his last.

"Lu-Ludwig." Gilbert heard a good amount of shuffling and voice murmured into his ear from the android. "No. No, it can't wait. I have to-yes." Gilbert coughed roughly as if sandpaper were encased in the soft tissue of his lungs a warm, wet, clotted liquid sprayed against his fingers. "Its-it's happening."

/~/~/~/

"Germany!" Ludwig tried to walk away fast, praying that if he slipped into the conference the two thirds of the bad touch trio would shove off. His hopes were dashed as Antonio dove in front of him and Francis cornered him from the back.

"What is it you want?" Ludwig growled glaring at the Spaniard as Francis shoved the German in to the wall. "What-"

Francis held up his phone, his expression on of pure pain. The Frenchman and the Spaniard both looked as if they were holding back.

"Your brother." Francis whispered as he shove the phone into Ludwig's hands. "He needs you."

Ludwig slowly lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

/~/~/~/

Gilbert smiled happily and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Bruder."

"What is so important that you had to send your doppelgangers?" Ludwig sounded thoroughly irritated. "And why are they acting like someone has died? It's unnerving."

"Ludwig." Gilbert took a deep breath, knowing he didn't have much time left. "I-I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I-I'm fading." Gilbert whispered into the phone before he began coughing again, blood splattering against the floor. "I don't know how much longer I have."

"Stop messing with me. I have work to do-" Gilbert was suddenly attacked by his stomach flipping and heaving, causing him to throw up a larger amount of blood. "What was that? What the hell was that?"

"Just-just my body telling me to give up," Gilbert panted feeling sick with the taste of blood in his mouth. He chuckled as he glance up a the flag. "It wasn't the way I imagined the world ending."

Ludwig's breathing became heavier.

"Where are you?"

"Ho-home." Gilbert breathed as he slowly shook his head. "You're not going to make it, Louie. When destiny calls you, you must be strong."

"No-"

"I may not be with you, by have to hold on." Gilbert's body was rocked as his stomach jumped into his throat. "For-for me, little bro-bruder."

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." Gilbert smiled faintly at the flag above his head. "I'll always be there with you."

"You can fight this." Ludwig's tone was becoming desperate.

"I really can't." Gilbert replied gently as he tried to steady his shaking hands. "Not even my awesomeness can prevent destiny."

"I need you." Gilbert felt his heart shatter.

"And you'll always have me." Gilbert whispered, knowing it was all becoming too much. "I'll always be there."

"Gil-"

"You have to live for both of us, Louie." Gilbert's eyes slowly fluttered closed you have to promise me that."

"Gilbert, I'm almost there."

"Promise. Me." Gilbert breathed into the phone, needing to hear Ludwig answer him before it was too late.

"I promise!"

"Ich liebe dich kleine Bruder." Gilbert whispered as he let go, his body still fighting.

/~/~/~/

"Vill he be alright?" Gilbert felt a large hand rest on his chest as his eyes fluttered faintly. "Vill my bruder live?"

'Your awesome bruder will be dancing in the awesomeness of heaven, Louie.' Gilbert felt his eyelids twitch at a harsh light. 'Though, it's not looking so awesome at the moment.'

"He'll be fine." A woman's voice surprised Gilbert faintly, what in the name of the holy awesomeness of God almighty and the blessed virgin is going on here? Why could he feel his body? Why was his hand twitching. "He's recovering from his scare."

"Scare?" Gilbert's eyelids fluttered, causing him to catch a glimpse of Ludwig's brilliant blue eyes as he finally spoke, his throat rough. "How the hell was that a scare?"

"Prus-" Lugwig froze, his eye latched onto Gilbert's. "I mean Gilbert."

Gilbert smiled faintly up at Ludwig. "Blödmann. What happened? Why am I still here?"

"Prussia is part of Germany." Ludwig smiled down at his brother. "In that way you will always be apart of me, bruder."

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
